Helirin
Helirin (''ヘリリン Heririn'' en japonés) es unos de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El Helirin aparece como un trofeo, pero se le llama Heririn, su nombre en japonés. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Heririn :Kururin despega en su helicóptero especializado para rescatar a sus hermanos, que se han perdido en algún lugar entre diez mundos. El helicóptero está dotado de una hélice enorme que propulsa la maquinaria hacia delante gracias a un lento movimiento rotatorio. Los laberintos que debe atravesar Kururin son estrechos y están repletos de todo tipo de extraños obstáculos. :*''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' Inglés :Heririn :Kururin sets off in his specialized helicopter to rescue his siblings who have lost their way somewhere among ten worlds. The helicopter is fitted with an enormous blade, which propels the machine forward by slowly rotating. The mazes that Kururin must navigate are narrow and filled with all kinds of strange obstacles. :*''Kuru Kuru Kururin (Japan Only)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, Helirin aparece como un Ayudante. Al ser invocado se queda volando en el lugar donde apareció. Los personajes se pueden subir a sus alas, las cuales funcionan como plataformas. Estas barras no hacen daño, aunque pueden obstaculizar a los luchadores porque no pueden ser atravesadas. Mientras esté en el escenario, Helirin se mantendrá rotando como un molino a una velocidad lenta. Galería Helirin en SSBB.jpg|Helirin puede tirar al jugador de las plataformas. Descripción del trofeo El Helirin también aparece como un trofeo, pero una vez más se le llama Heririn, su nombre en japonés. Español right|90px :Heririn :Un helicóptero singular que vuela impulsado por una largas alas que rotan lentamente. Si estas impactan contra paredes u otros obstáculos, el helicóptero pierde corazones. Las alas suelen girar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, pero lo harán a la inversa al tocar un muelle; una técnica imprescindible en algunas zonas. El Heririn se puede personalizar usando ciertos objetos. :*''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' :*''Kururin Squash!'' (Solo Japón) Inglés :Heririn :A unique helicopter that flies with long, slowly rotating wings. If the wings strike walls or obstacles, the Helirin takes damage and loses hearts. The wings normally spin clockwise, but the rotation can be reversed by touching springs. There are many areas that require this technique. The Helirin can be customized by picking up and using a variety of items. :*''Kuru Kuru Kururin (Japan and Europe Only)'' Origen El Helirin aparece en Kuru Kuru Kururin, un juego exclusivo de Japón y de Europa (llegó a Norte América por la consola virtual de la Wii U). Es un juego de puzzles donde un pájaro llamado Kururin inventa uno, y con ayuda del Profesor Hare (que le enseña a usarlo) debe salvar a sus hermanos perdidos y manejarlo a través de laberintos, girando para salir de los mismos. Existen varios tipos de Helirines, que aparecen en la tercera parte del juego, Kururin Squash!, y poseen diferentes habilidades. Helirin en Kuru Kuru Kururin.jpg|El Helirin en Kuru Kuru Kururin. Véase también Categoría:Universo Kururin Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl